Flowers In Her Hair
by pandorabox82
Summary: JJ has a wonderful spring surprise for her family, and she cannot wait to tell them. Written for whiteswan for her birthday


JJ smiled as she hummed along to her favorite song on the radio. It was a beautiful spring day, and she couldn't wait to get home and share the afternoon with her boys. And share her happy news with Aaron.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled into the driveway of their home and parked in the garage, rubbing her stomach absently as she turned the car off. She knew that Derek would be running her partner home when he was finished with the training class they both had to take. Her cellphone rang, and she pulled it out as she walked into their home. "Hello?"

"Jayje! Have you told him yet?"

She shook her head as she grinned at Jessica, giving her a small wave. "No, that's for supper tonight. I was thinking we could have a picnic in the yard, since it's such a beautiful night."

"It is, isn't it? Make sure you wear a flower in your hair, and dress in white. White is always a great color on you."

"Hey, I don't need to make him fall in love with me anymore."

"I know, but I just want to make sure you have a romantic night. Make sure you tell me all the details on Monday, all right, gumdrop?"

"Well, maybe not all the details. There are some things that I would like to keep private. But I'll tell you everything you should know. Talk to you later!"

"Sounds good!"

They hung up and Jessica came over to her side. "Was that Penelope?" She nodded. "I had a very interesting talk with her earlier today. Though I suppose I shouldn't say what about, in case you don't want little ears to hear."

"Really?" JJ rolled her eyes a little as she shrugged out of her light jacket, hanging in on the hook over her raincoat. "I suppose I should count my lucky stars that she hasn't told Aaron yet. Do you think that he'll be happy?"

"I do. He's always wanted a large family." Jessica hugged her quickly, letting go as they heard the thud of running feet. "Here come the hellions now."

JJ laughed at her description of the boys and readied herself for them. "Mom! Mom! You're home!" Henry called out as he slammed against her. His head was now right in line with her stomach, and she sighed a little as she realized that with the birth of this little one, he wouldn't be her baby anymore.

"I am. I got out of the seminar a little early, since, well, you'll find that out a little later today. Would you like to go help me set up a picnic in the backyard?"

"That sounds like fun, Mom." Jack had just started calling her that in the last six months, and she still choked up every time he did. "Is Aunt Jessica staying, too?"

She turned her head to look at the woman, who gave her a small shrug. "If she wants to stay, she is more than welcome. After all, we're family, right?" Jack and Henry nodded enthusiastically before clambering up on the bar stools that sat in front of the island in the middle of their kitchen. "All right, what should we have for this picnic?"

"Fruit!" Henry said as he pulled the bowl close to him. From it, he pulled out five apples, two large bunches of grapes, and a few pears.

"Never pears!" Jack said sharply, and JJ furrowed her brow a little. He sheepishly grinned at her. "Penelope has me watching Doctor Who. The Tenth Doctor doesn't like pears…"

"So suddenly you don't like them as well?" He nodded. "As long as you're getting some fruits in you, I suppose that I can handle that. Just as long you don't start wearing bowties."

"I was thinking Doc Martins, like Peter Capaldi. Please?"

"We'll have to see about that one, Jackers." She reached out and ruffled his hair. "Why don't you gather up a large blanket and then come back and gather up the plates and utensils? Aunt Jessica and I will scrounge up some other foods to eat."

He nodded and led Henry outside, turning around to give her a pleading smile. She smiled in return even as she shrugged her shoulders. "He's been bugging me for a pair, too. When do our little ones grow up?"

"I don't know. When we're not looking, I suppose. That can only explain when Henry got so tall." She wiped a few tears from her eyes before she went over to the fridge and began to root through it. "Do you think ham sandwiches would go over well?"

"Those sound good to me. Hand me the bread and ham while you pick out the toppings."

JJ nodded, glad that the woman had decided to stay. She had proven to be such a blessing to them, always eager to look after their boys. And she had been so welcoming when Aaron had started to bring her over for supper more and more often after Will had decided that their marriage wasn't the healthiest, that they both needed to be free and find the one that made their hearts happy. "Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think that I've thanked you enough for these last few years. You have been so amazing, and there is no way that I can ever repay you for what you do for us."

"I just gained a new family." They both started to tear up, and JJ brought over the ingredients, setting them on the counter before hugging Jessica tightly. "Now, you'll probably want to change into something a little more comfortable before Aaron gets here. I got this handled."

"Thanks, Jess." She let go of the woman and quickly made her way upstairs to their bedroom. Keeping Penelope's idea in mind, she rifled through her closet and pulled out a white linen peasant blouse and swishy navy blue skirt. After stripping, she checked out her body in the full length mirror and smiled. There was just a hint of her pregnancy in her stomach, and she rubbed the slight rise as she smiled at her reflection. If this pregnancy was anything like Henry's, then she would soon be unable to hide it.

Pulling on the skirt, she made sure to place the waistband just above her natural waistline, not wanting to put any pressure on the baby. Then, she pulled the blouse over her head before rearranging her hair. Going over to the dresser, she picked up her favorite headband, the one with daisies attached to it, and slid it on her head. As usual, Penelope was right, and the entire look wiped about seven years off her.

Hearing a car door slam, she hurried over to the window and looked out to find Aaron raising a hand to Derek as the other man backed out of the drive. Then, he disappeared from view, and she knew that he was coming inside.

She tried to calmly walk downstairs to join him, but found that her nerves were almost overwhelming her, and she picked up the pace as she continued down. Finally, she was in front of him, and she threw her arms around his neck as she kissed him soundly.

"Wow, what did I do to deserve such a greeting?" he asked as he carefully set her back on the floor.

"I don't know," she replied a bit breathlessly as she adjusted her headband. "We're having a picnic tonight. Do you want to head outside now?" JJ clasped his hand, threading their fingers together as she began to tug him towards the backyard.

"I suppose I have to say yes," he replied drolly, and she just nodded her head. "So, why did you get to duck out of that training session?"

"I had adequate reasons. I'll tell them to you while we're eating dessert, all right?"

He gave her a long, searching, look, and JJ fought to not touch her stomach, knowing that would give her away instantly. "I suppose. Are you feeling all right?"

"Fine, honey, just fine."

He smiled at her, then, and she felt herself fall in love with him all over again. "I like when you wear that headband. It always reminds me of happy days." He reached out and tugged on a piece of her hair. "And we have had quite a few of those lately, haven't we? I hope I don't spoil it by asking about Will."

She shook her head. "No, that's fine. He and Ava are doing well. They're going on a safari adventure in July, I guess, and he wants our permission to take Henry and Jack with them. I told him that we would have to discuss that, since Kenya is so very far away. I haven't told the boys yet, since I didn't want to get their hopes up."

He nodded slowly, obviously trying to digest the idea. "When would he have to know?"

"Monday. His travel agent said it shouldn't be too hard to add on the boys at this juncture, but any later and it could be an issue."

He stopped them in front of the French doors that opened up into the backyard and pulled her close as he watched Jessica and the boys interact. "It would be a wonderful opportunity, one we could never give them, given the job we do. And Will is a police officer, so he would be able to protect them if anything should happen. I suppose my answer is yes, if yours is."

JJ nodded before resting her head on Aaron's chest. "It really would be a great story for them to tell their children someday, how they got to spend a month in Kenya when they were young. How they got to see animals in the wild that most people only see in zoos. Oh, Aaron, this will be so amazing for them."

She started to cry a little and he turned her around, hugging her close. "It's not just the trip, is it, Jayje?" She shook her head. "What else do you have to tell me?"

"I sort of want to tell us all as a family. Do you mind waiting until dessert?" He shook his head and she smiled a little. "Good." Pulling away a little, she reached up to kiss his jaw and then he bent his head so that she could kiss his lips. "Well, let's go eat."

All throughout the meal, she could feel four sets of eyes on her at various times. She could feel her smile grow more and more nervous as they ate. Finally, Jessica passed around cookies and she nibbled at hers, her eyes darting between Aaron and the ground as she anticipated his question. "All right, Jen. What news do you have for us?"

"Jack, Henry, you guys are going to go on a trip this summer with Will. He's taking you to Kenya for the month of July." Their eyes grew round with astonishment, wide smiles spreading across their lips.

"Really? Really really?" She nodded. "That is so awesome!"

Aaron levelled an intense look at her and she shrugged. "And I think there's a little more news here, boys. Isn't there, Jen?"

She nodded. "By the time you get home, I should be able to tell you if you're going to have a baby brother or sister." Aaron's mouth fell open in shock, even as Jessica began to cry once more. "I think I'm about six weeks along, but I'm not too sure. Surprise?"

JJ didn't expect to be knocked down to the ground by two very excited boys, and she reached out for Aaron's hand. Soon, he, too, was lying next to her, staying up into the rapidly darkening sky. "You're really going to have a baby, Mom?" Jack asked as he snuggled close to her left side.

"I really am."

"And is Aunt Jessica going to watch after them, too?" came Henry's soft question, and she looked at the woman, motioning for her to join them. She nodded and sprawled out next to Jack, a contented smile on her face.

"If that's what she wants. We're family, and we all know what family means."

"That no one gets left behind or forgotten," the boys answered in unison, knowing that scene from _Lilo and Stitch _by heart.

"Exactly. Oh, how I love my family."

A soft chorus of 'I love you' rang out from the rest of them, and she sighed, daydreaming about what this new life would look like as the first evening stars began to wink to life.


End file.
